the_doodle_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Perma Ops and Rules
Perma Ops Perma Ops should be respected Ink/Jinx didn't pick them for no reason. Jinx picked them because he knows they won't abuse and will keep people in check. If you want to become a Perma Op don't Pester me about it every half a second, talk to me once and when I get around to it I will test you. Perma Ops are as follow: * snickerDoodler * More to Come Rules * Don't God Mod: If your character happens to have god like powers or be a canon character with god powers that is alright as long as they are used within proper boundaries. However, excessive use of such powers and using them as a cop out for everything cannot be allowed. For instance if your character has time travelling powers and just automatically resets any issue or fight to the beginning so it never happens. Remember RP is for everyone in the memo and you cannot bend it all just for you. Also for people who say I bend it to my will, I don't, I use canon Information for characters if they are not mine. * Don't Vore: '''it's just gross okay? I mean atleast take it into PM if that's your kink 1 case of vore is a kick for an hour and anything more is a perma ban * '''Don't Power Play: Power playing occurs in role playing, and it's when you control someone else's character, as well as your own, without the other person's permission. Say that I play Bob, and someone else is Susie. Bob watched Susie as she started to walk away. Or for instance forcing a character to take a hit such as "I shot an arrow at SS which hits her in the head causing her to roll over in pain" You cannot decide a character's reaction or ability to dodge. Proper format would be "I shot an arrow at SS's head, if it hits her it would cause her to roll over in pain" Giving them a chance to dodge. Please do not try to control other people's characters and decide what they can and cannot do. * Don't break the 4th wall: '''At least without the Owner's permission It kinda makes you seem insane and for the love of god Only Ink can interact with the OOC people, Speaking of! * '''Respect Roleplayers: I mean it says it in the Entrance message. Nuff Said * Don't Kill/or permanently damage/brutally maimes Characters without the roleplayer's permission: '''That's just fail roleplaying. You are making it so they can't play that character anymore unless the character got revived, also it makes you an asshole so if you do this or Power play or both at the same time you are breaking 2/3 rules for the price of 1! * '''What Perma Ops say is final: Unless the owner says otherwise,. But you don't pick a fight with someone who can remove you from said group That's just dumb anyway If you Do disobey then prepare for me to come in and roast your ass with a Signed Ban * No hard to read or/and unreadable text: '''It just makes it a bitch to read and We will force you to change it if you do have that kind of text and if you don't prepare for a kick * '''No spamming We don't want to see you talk every 5 nano seconds not giving people a chance to Respond so please for the love of Homestuck don't spam. * Don't impersonate being the owner. '''The owner of The Doodle Sphere is creativeUniverse, please please please '''please, '''don't try to get OP by saying you're the owner. You'll also know if they're the owner when they have a key next to their handle on the side panel. * '''No ERP. So, no NSFW content. We have a memo specifically for that, which is titled #Guest_room * '''You MUST make a page for a character. '''It's so the Newer people know information while not having to deal with asking others and not getting the best information in the multiverse * '''Do NOT make Leiden cry. '''You WILL be punished if you make Leiden cry, The character that did an action to make him cry WILL be sawed by a chainsaw. Remember, all of these rules are there for a reason! But please, just remember that just because there are rules, that doesn't mean you can't have fun! So, enjoy yourself. But if you want to suggest a Rule Message me on Discord, pesterchum (handle is creativeUniverse), put a message on my wall, or PM me. Category:Information